Kickin it up! It's on
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim move to Chicago to live with jacks twins brother Logan, dad, jermey and little siter, Rosie. Kim, jack, Logan and Ceces hit it off. Logan and cede get them an action for shake it up Chicago and they make it. Tye, Ben, rocy and Tina pull a prank on the and it becomes a fun and friendly war complete with dancing and singing. Of course pranks as well! Pleas r and r! first
1. Chapter 1

Jacks pov

Hi, I'm jack brewer. I'm 16. I have a girlfriend named Kim, a mom, a dad, step dad, a twin brother and a little siter. I'm moving to Chicago to Live with my birth dad, Jeremy, my twin brother, Logan and our little sister, rosie. girlfriend Kim is coming with me. We are leaving today. We are at the airport with my mom saying goodbye. "call me once you get there."told on told me as she hugged me. "I wll. I love you mom." I tell her. She hugs me agin then she hugs Kim. "take care of my son" she tells Kim. "I will do so" Kim says smiling. flight 340 to Chicago is here. Please go to gate 2 if you are on this plane." the speakers boomed."well, this is it" Kim and I said. We waved then went to our plane. Chicogo here we come!

Logans POv

Hi I'm Logan hunter. I'm 16 years old I have a girlfriend named Cece, a mom, a dad, a step dad and a little sister. Jack and his girlfriend are moving to chicogo. Cec and I are at My apartment that I live at with my dad, little sister, Rosie and soon Kim and jack will be living here. "what is jack like?" Ceces asks as we are lying on the couch. "he's a lot like me. He likes to dance, likes to skat board, likes do karate, is a 6th degree black belt and has a great girlfriend" I said smiling. "aww you're sweet. Is he sweet? She asked. "yep! You 3 will get along great" I say smiling. I kiss her. "I love you" I say before she falls asleep. I kiss her forehead.

Time skip

Jacks pov

We just arrived at the airport. We are looking for Logan, my dad, Rosie and Cece. "where are they?" Kim asks me. "I don't know, babe" I said. "jack! Kim!" logan, Rosie! Cece and my dad shout. We wave to them and walk up to them. We are pulled into a group hug. "hey, bro!" Logan said. "hey, log! Zam! Is that Cece?!" I asked. "yep! Zam! Is that Kim?!" he asked. "yep!" I say. "twins!" Ceces and Kim said. We walked out of the airport smiling, this is my first crossover please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks pov

I was hangling out with Cece, Kim and Logan at Logan's, Kim's and my place. "Kim, jack you guys should audition for shake it up Chicago!" Cece exclaimed. "what's shake it up Chicago?" Kim asked, who's was cuddled up to me. "shake it up Chicago is a dance show on tv." I told Kim. Cece and Kim both shot me a "how do you know that?" look. Logan decidea to speak up. "I told him about it and since I'm on it I showed hiit someepisodes when I went up to visit him in seaford" Logan explains. "oh! That makes since!" Ceces and Kim bOth say. Logan and I laugh. "I'd love to auditon for it. What about you, kimmy?" I rant. "I'd love to! It sounds like so much fun!" she exclaims. "I'll be right back!" Logan says as he gets up leaving Cece on the couch flat on her back. "where are you going, loggy?" I ask Logan. Logan hates to be called Loggy as much as I hate to be called Jackie. I knew I would get a glare from Logan and I did get a glare. A good one! "I'm going to getlaptop ad to show Kim an episode of shake it up Chicago, Jackie!" Logan exclaims, still angr6 about me calling him leggy. "great comeback!" I say as he walks off up the stairs. We live in a 2 story apartment thats near Ceces apartment where she lives with her mom and little brother. "I know!" he exclaims from up the stairs, which cracks Cece and Kim up. Kim falls off of me. I help her up. "youre going to love the host! His name is the he is my best friends brother!" Cece exclaimEd. Kim starts humming best friends brother. "stop! I'm with Logan!" she exclaims as she hits Kim playfully. I fall over laughing. "very funny!" Kim says as she puts her hands on her hips. "it's true!" kim snaps back. "I didn't say anything!" I say getting up back on the couch. "I sensed the vibes." Kim said. "I sensed the vibes!" I mimicked. She hit me playfully. Ceces began laughing and looked at her phone. "I got to go! Tell Logan I left and I'll call him later!" Ceces says getting up and opening the door to leave. "will do!" Kim and I say. With that, she was gone.

Jacks pov

The next day at school, logan, duece, Ty and I are hanging out at Logan's and my lockers, "so you and Kiaware really going to audition?" ty asks. "yeah. Why?" I ask. "you'll never make it" he says. "and why won't we?" i say getting annoyed. "you and Kim can't dance!" Ty says. "can't dance?! Can't dance?! Ill tell yoeh who can't dance!" Logan exclaims. "Logan calm down!" I say pushing him lightly away from Ty. "sorry!" he says. "it's ok." I say calmly. "I can dance. It's you who can't dance!" I tell tY. Logan gets at my side and duece gets at Ty's side. "dance off! Dance off! Dance off!" logan and deuce chant. Kim, Dina, Cece, rocky and mark walk up to us. Kim and Cece get at my side and Dina, rocky and mark get at Ty's side. "dance off! Dance off! Dance off!" they all shout. "let's make this a war! A prank andadvance war!" tye requests. "its on!" I say.

Sorry I haven't been posted. I've been supper busy with school but I will post soon! Im going to do a baby daddy crossover with kickin it and a lab rats story about Bree and chase as teen parents. Please review and give me ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Brody, Sloan, Kyle (Gunther), and Kayla (tinka) are now living with jack, Logan and Kim. Brody and Sloan are jack and Logan's quadrupled siblings. Kyle and Kayla found out they were Kim's siblings. This is team fancy dancy. (Kayla and Kim picked the name) lets get this sorry started! Sorry I couldn't get it in song form!

At practice for the sing off and dance off,

Logans pov

We were practicing the singing part. Kim had wrote a song about our cousin, Kia. We were sinigng that. Right now, we were taking a break. "guys!" Kim Yells. Jack is sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. She removes his arm. "what the crap?!" he exclaims. "we need to practice!" she yells. We all groan. We get up and walk to the stage. "and a 5, 6, 7, 8!" Kim shouts.

Kim

Now you finnally tell me how you feel Guess your words just came a little too late All the drama boy it's overKill Don't be mad at me becuase you've been replaceEd, know your place

Kayla

But if you woulda manned up, Put your hand up, stand up Tell me how you really felt then maybe it'd be different If you spoke I would have listened But now I'm with somebody else And he loves me, too much for me to mess this up and it sucks to be all in your head, wondering Where this thing could go, but,

All (jack, Kim, Brody, Kayla, Logan, Cece, Kyle and Sloan)

You will never know What could have been If you would have shown (ha, whoa) Your way back then Boy you gotta (yep, yep) Boy you shoulda (yep, yep) Cause you don't know,so now you'll never know you'll never know

Cece

Now it's probably hard for you to hear but there's nothing left for you to say Had my heart all in your hands Boy, what don't you understand is a girl like me Don't have no time to waste around

Sloan

But if you Woulda manned up, put your hand up, stand up tell me how you really felt Then maybe it'd be different If you spoke I would've listened But now I'm with somebody else And he loves me, too much for me to mess this up and it sucks to be all in your head wondering, Where this thing could go, but

All (jack, Kim, Brody, Kayla, Logan, Cece, Kyle and Sloan)

You will never know What could have been If you would've shown (if you would've shown) your way back then Biy you gotta (yep, yep) Boy you shoulda (yep, yep) cause you don't know, so now you'll never know you'll never know

Kim and Kayla

You'll never know (Boy you Should've told me, told me) you'll never know (boy you should've let me know) you'll never know (Boy you could've been there for me) Now you'll never know you'll never know

Jack

It's not my fault Your a little bit too late You're the only one to blame Wipe that look off your face You can wish a thousand times, but None of that will change my mind boy you had a chance you'll never get back (get back)

Logan and jack

You will never know what could have been if you would've shown (if you would've shown me) Way back then (way back then baby) boy you gotta (yep, yep) Boy you shoulda (yep, yep) Cause you didn't know, so now you'll never know Oh baby

Brody and Kyle

You'll never know Boy you could've told me told me You'll never know boy you could've Let me know you'll never know boy you could've been there for me

Cece and Sloan

Now you'll never know you'll never know

Jack and kim

You'll never know you'll never know you'll never know you'll never know

"woooo! We rocked it!" Kayla yelled. "yeah we did!" Sloan, Brody's Logan's and my quadruplet sister said, hi5ing Kayla. We all then heard clapping. (I don't rember the name of the host before tye yet after Gary so I'll call him rodeny) "well done!" he said, still clapping. We turned towards him. "rodent, what are you doing here?" Cece asked. "yeah!" Kayla piped in. Brody patted her shoulder in a "good talk, hon" kind of way. We all laughed. "after I was fired, Istarted a record label" Rodney said. "that's great for you" Logan said. "I wasn't finished" he said. I gave him a confused loo. And walked up to him. (like Rudy did in sensi and sensibility) "go on" I say, crossing my arms against my chest, while Kim has her head on my shoulder. "I would like to offer e 8 of you a record deal!" he said happily. "get out!" Kim said. "omg!" Sloan squealed. "yes!" Logan and I cheered. "so?" Rodney asked us. "it's a deal!" we said, hugging him. "Great! I'll see you in the studio and we can start recording your 1st album" he said, then walked away. We all hugged ecachother and cheered. "I'm going to get my water bottle!" Kim said, laughing as she walked off. She took a sip coming back and then she smacked her lips once she was done. "what's wrong?" I asked her. She stuck out her younger that was now fuzzy. "my rouge is fuzzy!" she shouted. You could sort of understand her, but not really. "you don't think..." Brody said. "them!" I shouted. "rocky, mark, tye, Claire, dime and deuce?" Cece asked. "ding! Ding! Ding!" rocky shouted coming up behind us. "this means war!" Kayla shouted. "bring it!" rocky said. "oh it will be brung!" Kim said. We all gave her a "you're an idiot!" look. "well, we have something ou don't have!" Logan said. "what's that?" rocky asks him. "a record deal!" Cece said. Rocky huffed before walking off. We all laughed. "the war is so on!" Kayla laughed. We all hi5ed.

Note: I will defiantly update sooner! Sorry for spelling!


End file.
